1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a control method of the same. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a digital photographing apparatus that performs auto-focusing through at least one touch input on a touch screen, and a control method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital photographing apparatus, such as a camera, a camcorder, etc., uses physical input members, such as key pads, or shutter buttons, to adjust its settings or to perform a photographing operation. Particularly, when photographing an image, a user performs auto-focusing by pressing a shutter halfway (i.e., a half-shutter input), and then photographing an image to which the auto-focusing is applied by pressing the shutter all the way down (i.e., a full-shutter input).
However, when a shutter is used to capture an image, a camera may wobble while the shutter is being pressed, so the user photographs shaky images.
In order to overcome the above-described problems while maintaining lighter and slimmer digital photographing apparatuses having larger display screens, a touch screen has been used as an input member of the digital photographing apparatus instead of the key pad or shutter button. In other words, the user can adjust the settings of the digital photographing apparatus or perform an image photographing operation through at least one touch input on the touch screen.
Particularly, when the touch input on the touch screen is used to take an image, the user touches a desired focusing area to perform auto-focusing and captures an auto-focused image by a photographing command.
However, when the focusing area is touched by the user to perform the auto-focusing and image capture, the focusing area is covered by the user's hand touching the touch screen, thereby preventing the user from being able to view the entire focusing area.